Drained
by Revlis Charm
Summary: I REGRET NOTHING! So, instead of the sword getting away, what if Morro puts all his strength into summoning Wrayth to get the sword? BUT What if one of the Ninja throws themselves between Wrayth and the Sword, and is captured? Morro Drains the ninjas strength, and some crazy s*it goes down! I. REGRET. NOTHING. 8P
1. Shortish summary:P

The bounty started to sail away, carrying the Sword of Sanctuary on it. Morro quickly pulled the boat to a stop.

"Noooooo!"

He screamed, clearly frustrated. Soul Archer, Bansha, and Ghoultar floated towards Morro.

"Quickly, put all your strength into summoning Wrayth!"

Bansha whispered into Morro's ear. He didn't question, just did as she said. Morro glowed with a more powerful ghostly aura. Suddenly, Wrayth was pulled into existence. (Eye don wanna gew ovah dem details ཿ3 )

"You summoned me?"

Morro didn't answer him, just collapsed to the ground.

"Get the Sword, Wrayth!"

Bansha ordered the ghost, then leaned down to Morro. Wrayth nodded his head and flew up to the bounty, stopping when he reached the side. The Ninja backed away. Kai stood on the end right side, Zane next to him. Jay stood next to Zane and Cole next to him. Kai was holding the Sword.

Wrayth whipped his whip thingy at Kai, intent on getting the Sword. Time seemed to slow. The chain moved slowly, getting nearer and nearer to Kai. Zane looked from the chain to the Sword. Then, with the chain inches away from the Sword, Zane threw himself between them. Time returned to its normal speed.

The chain wrapped around Zane, and Wrayth pulled. Zane cried out and was pulled over.

" _No!_ "

The Ninja yelled as Wrayth flew away with a struggling Zane. They looked over the rail. Kai rushed up to the command room, where his sister was steering the ship. Jay and Cole followed the Ninja of Fire.

"We _have_ to go back."

Sensei Wu looked at Kai.

"We cannot."

Kai preceded to argue with his mentor.

"Sensei, you don't understand-"

"I understand perfectly well. I saw what happened."

"Then you understand that-"

"Zane knew what he had to do. Jay or Cole would have been to far away to make it, and you were holding the Sword. Zane made his choice. We _will_ get him back, but not today. I'm sorry Kai."

Kai looked at his Sensei, disbelieving.

"I can't _believe_ it. He's our _brother_!"

"Kai-"

Kai rushed out of the room, dropping the Sword of Sancuary as he ran. Sensei Wu sighed.

 **TIME SKIP THINGY! :P**

Wrayth floated down to the boat, holding a struggling Zane in his chain whip. Morro was just waking up when he landed. Wrayth held Zane in his grasp.

"Did-did you get the Sword of Sanctuary?"

Morro asked, supported by Bansha. Wrayth shook his head.

"No. I _would_ have, but _this_ one jumped in the way."

Morro growled, then grabbed Zane by the front of his robes.

"You...will pay _dearly_ for interfering, Droid. But first..."

He staggered, Bansha catching him.

"I'm...weak. We need to...go back to base. Then, I'll deal with _you._ "

Zane struggled, and Soul Archer aimed an arrow at him. Zane froze.

"Don't move, Ninja."

 **BASE WHICH IS RONIN'S PAWNSHOP :P**

Zane was chained to a wall, his head down. Morro was sitting on a ghostly throne, looking weak.

"I need strength. But where can I get some..."

Morro mumbled to himself. Zane's shirt was off. He had been hurt. They had carved symbols into his metal skin, then whipped him with a obsidian whip.(Titanium is practically industructble, _duh._ Also, I did my research. *has proud/smug look on face*) Morro glanced at Zane, and suddenly thought of something. He grinned.

 **SOME TIME LATR**

Ronin entered the his old shop. He looked around and saw Zane. His eyes widened. Zane looked weak, like he was hurt. His head was down, his arms chained up behind his back, along with his ankles. Zane looked up and saw Ronin.

His expression quickly changed to angry.

"You...you _traitor!_ "

Ronin flinched. Zane tried to grab Ronin, but it did nothing. Zane finally stopped trying and hung limp. Zane's eyes were clearly tired, full of defeat.

"Hello, Ronin."

Ronin looked around the room. Morro was lounging on a ghostly throne, his feet up on one of the armrests, his hands behind his head, which was resting on the other armrest. He looked _relaxed._ Bansha and Ghoultar hovered on the left side of the throne, while Soul Archer hovered on the right. Ronin glanced back, where Wrayth was lurking near Zane, guarding him, preventing escape. But Zane was in no condition to attempt any form of escape, even if he wanted to.

He looked back at Morro. His eyes were closed, and he was smiling.

"What'd you _do_ to him?"

Morro ignored the question, keeping his eyes closed.

"When did _you_ start caring for others well being?"

"It's a habit I've fallen into."

"Well, bad habits should be gotten rid of."

Ronin stared at Morro.

"He's just feeling a little... _weak_."

Ronin raised his eyebrow at him.

"When I came back here, my strength had been all used up to summon Wrayth. So, I found a... _new_ source of strength."

Ronin's eyes widened in realization.

"You-you drained his _strength_?!"

Morro finally opened his eyes. They were glowing green. He swung his legs over to sit facing Ronin.

"Don't believe me? I'll show you, then."

"You don't have-"

"I needed a refill either way."

Morro got up and strolled over to Zane, who flinched away at the sight of Morro. Morro kneeled down next to Zane, and beckoned Ronin closer. He guessed he didn't have a choice. Ronin cautiously walked over.

Morro placed a hand on Zane's shoulder and closed his eyes. Wisps of green smoke surrounded Zane, and he struggled, but it was no use. White smoke sucked itself into Morro's hand, dissolving. Zane stopped struggling and his eyes filled with weariness. Morro finally took his hand off Zane and opened his eyes. They were now glowing a more vibrant green.

Zane hung limp, clearly drained. Slight wisps of green smoke still clung to him, but he did nothing. Morro stood up. Ronin turned to Morro, who was grinning.

"You see? I take his strength. It drains him. He has no chance of escape, and _I_ have a supply of strength."

"What happens when your finished with him?"

Morro smirked.

"Well, that'll be a _long_ time. But if I _do_ finish with him, Soul Archer or Wrayth will take care of him."

Ronin's eyes widened.

"You mean-"

"He's not going to _die_. He's already done that. They'll just use their powers to turn him into a ghost or something. Of course, that'll only be in a emergency."

Morro walked over to Zane, lifting his chin up to look him in the eyes. Morro's eyes were glowing green with strength and power, while Zane's blue eyes were dim and full of pain. His body was limp. Zane stared back at Morro.

"Since he's a robot, his strength is more. He has _more_ strength, strength that's more _powerful_ than humans. Well, at least, he _did_."

Morro laughed, taking his hand away from Zane. Morro strolled over to Ronin.

"You know the plan. Distract them, keep them off course. Convince them not to go on without their..."

Morro grinned and gestured to Zane.

" _Robot friend._ "

Ronin hesitated, then nodded. He started to walk out, before glancing back at Zane momentarily. Zane met his eyes, then mouthed, _Don't save me._ Ronin then walked out without a second thought.


	2. Chapter 1: Dreams and Strength

(Kai's POV)

I lie in bed, staring up at the ceiling. It's nighttime. I know I'm supposed to be sleeping, but I can't stop thinking about Zane. Is he ok? What were they doing to him? Why did he throw himself in front of the Sword...

Questions race through my head, but in time, my eyelids start to close and I drift off to sleep.

 _-Dream-_

 _I'm standing in Ronin's pawnshop, but it's...different. Now, everything is ghostly and dark. There's a throne, with Morro sitting atop of it. His black hair is slick, shining in the dim light. His pale green skin blends in with his surroundings. He's grinning. Bansha and Ghoultar float at his right, while Soul Archer at his left. I look to where Wrayth might be lurking, and gasp._

 _Zane is chained up, limp and looking worn. Wrayth is drifting next to him, preventing any chance of escape. Zane looks weakened, like he's_ _hurt. His head is down, his arms held up by thick obsidian chains. I rush over to him, to put a hand on his shoulder. But my hand goes straight through him. Like I don't_ exist _._

 _I stagger back, then turn to Lloyd-no,_ Morro _._ Morro _is smiling evilly. I growl._

 _"What did you do to him!?"_

 _I shout, anger coursing through me. Morro doesn't respond. Instead, he motions for his ghosts to leave. The drift off through the walls, leaving me, him, and Zane. Morro gets up and slowly walks over to my Brother._

 _"Don't you dare touch him, you-"_

 _"Shut up, Smith."_

 _I gasp. How does he know I'm here!?_

 _Zane looks up. His eyes are full of pain and exhaustion. I scowl, glaring at Morro. Suddenly, I think of Lloyd._

 _"Lloyd..."_

 _I say. Morro growls, and suddenly staggers back. I catch him in my arms, and he looks dreamily (you saw his face on episode 50!) up at me._

 _"Kai..."_

 _It's Lloyd!_

 _"Lloyd, fight him! You can do it."_

 _Lloyd smiles at me._

 _"Kai...I want...to see your face..."_

 _I take off my ninja hood, revealing my face. He stares at me, smiling. I feel my heartbeat quicken. I look closely at his face, taking in every detail._

 _His pale green skin looks soft in the dim light, I wonder if it really was as soft as it appeared...his hair was ebony, slick and dark. I move my hand gently through his hair, which is silky and soft. The markings around his eyes make him seem so...unique, original. Special. His weight is starting to cause my arms to ache, but I ignore the growing weariness._

 _I stare deeply into his eyes, absorbing the color, shape, and size of them. They are a beautiful texture of spring greens, like fresh buds on trees, and dark, gleaming emerald green, like the color of the sea when the sun shines on it, causing it to sparkle. Gold flecks are sprinkled throughout the glistening orbs, making them a rarity, and not mention a beauty to behold. I sigh dreamily. He's so..._ _handsome_ _..._

 _"Lloyd..."_

 _I begin softly, my voice filled with wonder, love, and affection. I'm cut off._

 _( GREENFLAME, Bitches. Srry I jut HAD to. Btw, first time I've wrote someting bout GreenFlame, sew plz gew easy on meh.)_

 _Lloyd is kissing me, his hands on the side of my face, my lips pressing against his. His lips taste like mint, candy and sweetness. His eyes are closed over those exquisite, lush green eyes of his. He kisses me passionately, and I'm too shocked to do anything except swing Lloyd up, so he's on his feet. I then kiss him back, gently, closing my eyes to darkness, letting my other senses take over. I can feel his body, pressing against my own, his hands on my back, moving around softly. I deepen the kiss, pulling him closer. My hands slide to his waist, feeling the curve of his figure, the form. My hands then slowly move upwards, up his back, and move through his hair, which is silky and thick. In that moment, nothing exists but the two of us._

 _Finally, in disappointment, I break the kiss in need of air._

 _"Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon..."_

 _I whisper lovingly. Lloyd gazes up dreamily at me._

 _"Yes?..."_

 _He whispers softly. I kiss him gently before pulling back and gazing once more into his beautiful emerald eyes._

 _"I love you."_

 _I say, deep, loving passion in my words. Lloyd smiles at me. Then, he staggers, breaking free of my arms, a deep scowl etched in his face. He opens his eyes, which, instead of the beautiful mix colors I fell in love with a few moments ago, are now dark, murky jade green. Swirls of black literally move inside his eyes, swirling and shifting like the wind in a circle. Though his eyes are beautiful in a dark manner, I know one thing is for sure, even though I wish it wasn't. Morro's back._

 _"Lloyd-"_

 _"Shut UP!"_

 _Morro's eyes are blazing with burning hatred, his eyes gazing upon me with deep loathing. He glares at me, his mouth twisted into a sneer._

 _"You can't hurt me, Morro."_

 _I say to him defiantly. He grins darkly._

 _"That may be true. But what could hurt you more, than me hurting those you hold so dear to your_ pathetic little heart, _FireSpitter?"_

 _I gasp. He moves towards Zane. I try to move, but I'm frozen to the spot. Just then, I realize that Zane saw me and Lloyd. I blush._

 _"Don't you lay a finger on him, you two faced, sick twisted bastard!"_

 _I shout at him. He just smirks, then grasps Zane's arm. Green wisps of smoke appear, and Zane cries out in pain. I gasp. White smoke is being consumed into Morro's hand. Zane goes limp, unmoving. Finally, Morro releases his hand. Zane hangs motionless there, looking powerless and drained._

 _I look at Morro. His eyes are now glowing green, standing out against his pale green skin._

 _"WHAT THE FUCK-"_

 _He takes out a diamond dagger, it's blade gleaming, and flicks it at my brothers face, cutting Zane's cheek, cutting me off._

 _"STFU!"_

 _I clamp my lips shut. I don't want him hurting my brother._

 _"What. The_ hell _—did you_ do _to him!?"_

 _I whispered harshly, glaring at the wind master. Morro laughed cruelly._

 _"I drained his strength. Don't even_ try _to save him, or I might just-"_

 _"_ Dispose _of him. It'd be best not to mention this to anyone, Smith. Meet at Devils Peak. Sundown. Goodbye, FireSpitter..."_

 _"No!"_

 _I run towards Zane, but I don't move any closer. Everything starts to go black, and I hear Zane cry out in Pain._

 _"Zane!"_

"Zane!"

I wake with a shout, drenched in cold sweat. I run a hand through my hair, sticky with sweat. Lloyd...

 _Devils Peak. Sundown. Goodbye, FireSpitter..._

"Zane..."

(Zane's POV)

I feel so...weak. Exhausted. I...I cannot move. How long have I been here? I do not know. I stay silent, unmoving. Letting my strength return, slowly. I shift my hand slightly. If I wait long enough, then maybe-

 _Footsteps._

With every last bit of my strength, I tilt my head upwards. It's _Morro._

I hate him. He draws strength from my body, leaving me drained, but with only bits of my strength remaining. I needed to talk.

He nears closer, his eyes only glowing faint green. I open my mouth to speak.

"You kidnapped my soul

and murdered my happiness.

You washed my smile away

and drained the strength out of me.

As everyday passes you

watch me die

S…l…o…w…l…y."

He smirks, then stops and kneels down in front of me. He leans in close to my face.

"I'll only be needing a little bit of your strength right now, little Droid. But I'll be coming back for more."

He whispered, smiling. I stare at him.

"i am tired

of being tired

of being drained

drained of everything

that i have

and that i am."

Morro laughed darkly.

"Get used to it, Droid."

He touched my forehead. Immediately, I started to feel weaker and weaker. My vision started to glitch, about to shut down. With every last bit of my remaining strength, I forced four words out of my mouth.

"My...name...is...Zane."

He laughed once more, and then everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 2: Devils Peak

(Kai's POV)

Turns out, Devils Peak was a high, jagged peak, and on the top was a graveyard called Hallows Snare. No one had ever returned from hiking up there. _Great._ So just a walk in the park for me.

I put on black jeans, and a dark red t-shirt. I slipped on my new dark red jacket with a thin black metal fire dragon design on the back. I clipped on a black Deepstone chain belt, and put two Deepstone cuffs on my wrists. The black material on my jacket was Deepstone so thin, it was fabric. I then put my Arrowblade on my back and slipped on my boots.

Out of habit, I fingered the necklace around my neck. It was a red metal triangle pointing up, attached to a Deepstone chain. I took a deep breath. I _had_ to save Zane.

And with that, I took off.

 **DEVILS PEAK**

I walk forward, glad to not have fallen to my death. The ground is rough, wild plant life here and there. The sky is dark, cloudy and gray, shielding out the moon and stars. I continue to move forward. Finally, I reach a gate sign. It is rusted, vines curling around the sides of the brick. The sign on top is rusted iron, letters shaping to form words.

"Hallows Snare."

I read aloud to myself. I looked down from the sign. Graves were everywhere, old and cracked. I nervously stepped forward. The ground was mossy, plant life left growing wild and unkept. It probably used to be some sort of path, but everything was grass and mold now. Vines grew over headstones, covering the stone with leafy green and making the engravings unreadable. I knew I was looking for a old building, where the person who probably owned this place had used to live. The wind blew harshly, causing me to shiver. I tried to distract myself.

In the paragraph I read about this place, it had said that it used to be a grand cemetery. But, as the years went by, it grew old and overgrown. It had said that this place was a cemetery for people who had been evil and wicked in life, and were laid to rest here, separated from all the other souls. Disowned, trashed, and _forgotten_. Only the _darkest_ of souls were sent here.

I tripped on a stone, breaking my thought. I landed hard, face to face with a headstone. I sat up and brushed myself off, then got a better look at the grave. It was old and weathered, vines growing over it, dark leafiness shading the carved words. I peered closely, not being able to make out the writing. I tore off the vines, reading the words. My eyes widened. What...?!

I stood up and looked at the other headstones, tearing off vines and examining them closely. In cemeteries, graves were usually put next to their families. But, I had thought that wouldn't be true here. I was proven wrong. Basically, a whole _bloodline_ was here. _Rows._ I frowned.

I can't _believe_ he never told us about this! Or...maybe he never knew...

I shook my head. I would ask him another time. But still...I decided to look around more.

I then realized that the old house I was looking for was _right in front of me_.

"Huh."

I walked closer to it. It, too, was covered in growing vines and plant life. The house was small, and made of rotted wood. He looked up, and saw a faint green light flickering on the top floor. I looked back down. White paint was peeling off the wood, faded and chipped. I stepped onto the deck. There was a screen door, it color long gone. I stepped forward, the aged boards creaking under my feet.

I put my hand on the rusted knob and twisted the handle.

It opened creakily, and I winced. He walked inside, closing the door as quietly as possible behind him. Inside, everything was covered in thick layers of dust and grim. He stepped forward, disturbing the dust greatly. He coughed, waving his hand around to clear it. He then spotted a staircase winding upward.

Breathing deeply, he moved forward. He started walking up the wooden stairs, the wood groaning under the weight. Finally, I reached the top. There was a hallway, but the door in front of me had a light showing from under it. He placed his hand onto the doorknob. I took a deep breath of air, swung open the door, then stepped in.

Inside, the floor was red carpet, thick with dust and dirt. There was a tiny window on the far end. A fire place stood against the left wall, green flames flickering in it's midst. There was a dark red velvet chair next to the window, with someone sitting in it.

 _Morro._

Morro was staring at the flames. He didn't give the slightest notion that he had even noticed my entry. I glanced around the room. Bansha was floating on my left side, while Soul Archer was floating next to Morro. I stepped in further. Morro finally looked at me.

I stifled a gasp, my eyes going wide with shock.

Morro's eyes were usually a dark, emerald shade of green with swirls of black. Now, though, they glowed faintly. He smirked at me.

"Hello, Kai. Come to join the party?"

I blink, trying to shake the daze. He didn't know what to say. Morro chuckled softly.

"I-why did you ask me here, L-Morro."

I still have trouble thinking that's Morro. Morro smirked.

"Because, I wanted to... _talk_ with you."

"Talk...with..me?"

Morro nodded, still smiling. I clear my throat and cross my arms over my chest.

"Talk about what?"

Morro's smirk grew.

"Oh, you know. Your friends, your powers, the Droid, the Sword..."

My eyes widen.

"What about the Sword?"

Morro's eyes glow brighter. He leans forward.

"I need the Sword of Sanctuary. Bring it to me, and I insure the Robot's-"

" _Zane's_."

"- _Zane's_ safety."

I'm silent. The flames crackle in the background. I shake my head.

"I'm not Ronin. I don't _do_ deals and bargains. I'm a Ninja, not a trader."

Morro frowned and leaned forward more, folding his hands in front of him.

"I don't _care_. Deal or no deal, FireSpitter."

I shake my head no. Morro frowns. Slowly, I back up, then break into a run. I zoom out the door and start to go down the stairs. The wood groans and creaks and then I hear a sickening snap-

The wood underneath me breaks under the strain, and I fall through, the sharp wood tearing at me and cutting through my clothes and skin. I cry out, feeling blood starting to leak from my skin. He feels hands grab him, then I am pulled up and dragged back to the room.

I fall to the floor, and my already torn up and bloody jacket and t-shirt is ripped off. I feel my hands being restrained, so I cant fight back. He starts to shake, swallowing down the taste of bile in his mouth. Morro approached him, holding a stele in hand. I flinched away from it. He moved behind me so I couldn't see him. I start to sweat.

The I feel searing pain on my back and I cry out. I hear Morro's voice.

"Gag him. Even up here, we don't want any... _unwanted visitors_ interrupting us."

There is a black cloth tied over my mouth, and I struggle to get it off. It's useless.

"Hold still now. We don't want to _mess anything up._ "

I hear Morro's cruel voice, taunting me. I hate him so, so much.

There's another burning pain. I scream, but my voice is muffled by the cloth. The agony only gets worse, but my screams of distress go unheard. Tears start to fall, leaving wet trails down my face. Then, I see Morro move in front of me. I glare at him. He just smirks.

"Oh, look, the little _bitch_ is crying. How _cute._ "

He flicked the stele over my cheek at the word _cute_ , causing blood to leak out. Morro laughs, a cruel, merciless laugh. F*ck him. F*ck him so, so bad.

Morro started tracing symbols onto my right side. It burned. I cried out, but again, the mother effing gag muffled my screams of despair. Morro just laughed softly. He then lifted the stele up to my chest, and started tracing a symbol right over the spot my heart was. I screamed and tried to escape, but my efforts were futile. The stele felt like red hot metal being burned into my skin, and I screamed and tried to get loose once more, but the two ghosts held me back.

Morro then went to my back again, and I felt a burning pain on the back of my neck, followed by a wave of dizziness, getting worse as every second ticked by.

Finally, Morro stood up and grinned evilly. I was sweating like crazy now. I felt like total _s*it_. My head felt dizzy, and everything was spinning. Spinning round and round and round. Beads of sweat clung to my skin, and my breathing was quick and ragged. Everything felt hot. My eyes stung, and I tasted blood in my mouth. His stomach churned, and he could feel the blood rushing through his veins.

He coughed out blood, splattering red onto the carpet. The room spun faster, and he saw black spots appear in his line of vision. More blood dripped from his mouth. There was a harsh pounding in his ears, making everything sound disoriented, like I was under water. Pain, pain consumes my body, my mind, my every thought. Excruciating pain consumes my soul. I cannot take this any longer.

Morro kneels down in front of me, his face stone cold. Cold, like his heart.

" _Submit._ "

He whispers harshly. My eyelids start to droop, and the room spins even more wildly.

"I...sub...mit..."

Then, I fall into his arms. The last i see is his smiling face, looking down to me as pain consumes my ever fiber.


	4. Chapter 3: Deprived and Tomorrow

(Kai's POV)

I wake, right next to the anchored Bounty. I sit up, rubbing my neck. I won't tell them. I won't tell anyone, not now, not _ever._

(Zane's POV)

I can sense someone's presence. He doesn't even bother looking up, already knowing who it was.

"Wakie wakie droid."

Morro.

Slowly, I tilted my head up. Morro was kneeling in front of me, grinning. I met his gaze with my own.

"What do you want, Morro..."

I asked groggily. Morro laughed.

"You _know_ what I want, Droid."

I sighed. He wanted my _strength._

"I had a little _run-in_ with one of your friends. Last I saw him, he seemed pretty... _sick._ "

That got my attention. I stared at Morro, who's grin widened. He waved a hand in my face, holding a piece of _red cloth_ in it.

 _Kai._

I glared at him, but he just smiled evilly.

"I'll be taking your strength now, _thanks._ "

Before I could respond, he grasped the back of my neck. Immediately, I started to feel weakened. Wisps of dark green smoke surrounded me. Then, although I couldn't see it, I knew that white smoke was being absorbed into Morro's hand. I started to feel weaker and weaker, and my body went _completely_ limp. Finally, Morro took his hand off. Most of the green smoke disappeared, but small wisps of it still clung to my body. My head sagged.

I felt devoid of all my strength. His eyelids started to close. I...needed...to...sleep...

With that, his eyes shut fully, and he drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

(No POV)

Morro stood up and walked over to Soul Archer and Bansha.

" _Well?_ "

Morro asked, folding his arms.

"The Ninja haven't made any moves yet. It seems, that in threatening the FireSpitter, and in placing a rune of Control on him, that he has influenced them not to move on."

Bansha informed Morro. Morro smirked.

"Excellent."

Morro said. His eyes glowed green. Soul Archer floated forward slightly.

"What do you plan to do, Morro?"

Morro glanced at Soul Archer.

"We wait. Eventually, they will come to us to try and save their so called, 'brother'."

Bansha drifted forward.

"You do understand,"

"That in draining his strength, you also are slowly draining his soul, as well?"

Soul Archer nodded his ghostly head, crossing his arms.

"If you _completely_ drain the boy's soul, then that would leave him-"

"I know, I know!"

Morro motioned his hands in a agitated manner as he spoke.

"If I completely drain his soul, then that would leave him-"

"Void. Empty. _Emotionless._ "

Morro growled at Soul Archer's words.

"Come up with as _many_ words as you want, then, to describe what he'll be like if I _fully_ drain his soul."

"Unemotional. Unfeeling. Lifeless. Glazed. Fixed, Mindless, Listless, Hollow, Vacant, Vacuous, Deprived-"

" _OK_! That's _enough_!"

Morro snarled at Soul Archer.

"I don't _care_ if I deplete him of _every last bit_ of his strength, it will be worth it. Because, I'll have the strength, _and_ I'll enjoy seeing the anguish on the Ninja's faces when they see their 'brother' in that state."

The ghosts laughed.

"True. Then, if it would bring you so much pleasure, how about we _speed up_ the process?"

Morro grinned widely. Bansha floated forward.

"I will contact the FireSpitter tonight. He will make sure that they launch a 'rescue team' to try and rescue their 'brother'. Who do you want to be in the rescue, Morro, if I can put that in?"

Morro smiled, then mockingly put a hand on his chin as if thinking.

"Hmm, let me see...the Tempest, the Earthshaker, and the FireSpitter himself."

(Tempest means Storm, storm=lightning. Earthshaker, duh, Earth. FireSpitter: I've heard eet b4, or it jut randomly popped in2 ma head. Probably da first one. :P)

Bansha made a hissing noise and glided off, most likely to send a message (*cough* _control Kai*_ cough cough*) to Kai. Morro walked over to a passed out Zane, Soul Archer trailing behind him.

"Forgive me, Morro."

"But you seemed to have obtained some sort of a…. _obsession_ with the Droid."

(Neow gew bak 2 da previous chapters n' look 4 specific examples of Morro _'obsessing'_ ovah Zane.)

Morro growled and spun to face him, a look of agitation on his face.

"I'm _not_ obsessed! I just want to capture those Ninjas, and get the Sword so we can find the Tomb and release the Preeminent."

Morro whispered harshly. He glared at Soul Archer before turning his attention back to Zane.(btw I'm NOT shipping dem. _EV-ER._ )

Soul Archer circled the wind Master, giving off his ghostly aura.

"Then why, every time you drain his strength, do you seem to be enjoying yourself tremendously?"

Morro growled, but otherwise ignored him. He placed a hand under Zane's chin, lifting the unconscious droid's head up. Zane's eyes were closed, but everything about him showed weariness. His body was limp, his breathing slow. He looked utterly defeated.

"Besides, once the ninja come, I won't be needing to drain his strength for much longer, if at all."

Morro grinned evilly, then took his hand off from under Zane's chin, letting the Nindroid's head drop. Morro stood up and strolled over to the throne.

"So, what is your plan, then, Morro?"

Soul Archer queried, drifting over to him. Morro smirked.

"Let's just say, the Ninja are going to find their ice brother quiet.… _unresponsive._ "

Morro laughed. Just then, Bansha came through a wall and floated over to Morro.

"I've sent the FireSpitter a message. If he manages to convince them, the Ninja will be here by tomorrow night."

" _Perfect._ "

-Kai's motafuking dream-

 _I'm floating above Stiix. The sky is a dark, navy blue, dotted with gleaming stars. My vision seems to glitch, and suddenly I'm in Ronin's shop again, like in my last dream. But everything seems...blurry. Watery. There's a hissing sound, and I see Zane, chained up to a wall, looking beaten and tired._

 _"Tomorrow night..."_

 _I hear Bansha's hissing voice. I can't move though, I'm frozen._

 _"Come…tomorrow night...bring the Sword..."_

 _There's a blurry image of the Sword of Sanctuary, then it's gone. Suddenly, there's a flash of color. Ghostly black and solid blue._

 _"Bring the Earthshaker and the Tempest..."_

 _"Tomorrow night...bring them...if you ever want to see your beloved Ice Wielder once more..."_

 _I saw Zane again, and I wanted to cry out, to go and free him. But I was unable to move._

 _"Come..._ Or _..."_

 _Suddenly, Bansha's horrific, piercing scream torn through the gloom-_

I woke up, drenched in cold sweat, Bansha's blood curling scream still ringing in my ears. The mark on the back in my neck was _burning_ red hot.(no, _NOT_ Harry Potter) My hand grasped the back of my neck. I was breathing heavily, my chest heaving. My hair was slick with sweat, the taste of bile in my mouth.

His mind felt foggy, disconnected. His eyes stung, and he felt clammy and hot. He swung his legs off the bed, the springs creaking with the movement. He looked around his room. The floor was make of redwood planks, while the walls were painted dark red with black paintings on them. His bed stood on the corner of his room, and at the end of his bed was a mirror.

Slowly, he got up, shirtless and sweating, and moved to look in the mirror. I stopped, directly in front of the reflective glass. If I didn't know better, I wouldn't recognize the person staring back at me.

He wore red workout shorts, but beside that he was unclothed, except for his underwear. His skin was pale and shiny with sweat, his body scarred in many places. But, there was a recent addition. A black fire dragon design was marked over his heart, and on his right side were symbols going down. He finally stared at his face.

His face was pale, weary, bleak. There was a scar over his left eye. But his eyes...

I looked into the mirror, staring at my eyes, but it was like nothing was their to behold. An endless depth of ink, sorrow, and pain. I could not see whites of my eyes nor the vessels that flowed through them. They were depths of Tatarus holding a thousand souls yet there were none to be seen.

 _Tomorrow night..._

Tomorrow night...I...

I...would...bring..Jay and Cole with me...to...Stiix...with the Sword...to...lead them into a trap...

 _Tomorrow night..._

Tomorrow night.


	5. Chapter 4: Loss and Trap

(Kai's POV)

It's dinner time. We had just finished eating and were about to go to sleep...well, at least, they _thought_ we were.

Me, Cole, and Jay walked down the hallway. Before they could go into their separate rooms, I grabbed them by the necks and dragged them to my room, ignoring their sounds of protest. Once inside, I locked the door and turned to them. They were wearing their Ninja GIs, and I was wearing mine. They looked pissed off, Jay's hair was rumpled and Cole was scowling, his face ghostly.

"I need your help."

I told them about the dream, leaving out certain parts. Their expressions changing as I spoke. When I finished, they didn't do anything.

"I need you to come with me to save Zane."

Cole and Jay exchanged worried glances.

"Kai-"

"Zane _needs_ us. I'm going, whether you two are coming, or _not._ "

I turned around, pretending to leave, and felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me. It was Jay, smiling.

"We're not letting you go alone. Our brother needs us, so we're gonna help him."

I smiled. They were going to come.

 _It worked. They are going to fall into the trap._

I know I should feel guilt, guilt for lying to my brothers, guilt for leading them into a trap. But I felt _nothing_.

(No POV)

Morro lounged in the ghostly throne, smiling. Soul Archer floated on his right. Zane was chained to the left wall, completely motionless. His breaths were slow, even. His ice blue eyes glowed like they normally had. Morro had not drained his strength today. _Yet._

Wrayth and Ghoultar hovered on either side of Zane, guarding him. Bansha suddenly floated through a wall and drifted towards Morro. She bowed her head.

"Morro, they are coming. They will be here soon with the Sword of Sancuary."

Morro's smile widened. He got up and walked over to Zane, observing the droid.

"We'd better get started, then."

(Zane's POV)

Morro slowly approached me, smirking. My electronic heartbeat sped up with fear.

Morro finally stopped and kneeled in front of me. His skin was pale green, his hair slick and ebony black. The markings around his eyes stood out against his pale green skin. His eyes...

They were dark, jade green, like the deep ocean when sunlight shone onto it, turning it dark. Black swirls shifted in his eyes, like wind moving in a circle. I stared at him.

He grinned evilly at me.

"Your friends can't save you now, little Droid. No one can. _No one_."

He placed his hand over the spot my power source was located, and I started to feel weak. Green smoke appeared, and white smoke started to be absorbed into Morro's hand. He was sapping my strength, debilitating me. With every growing second, I grew more faded and weary. My body went completely limp, and my eyelids started to droop. My breathes slowed. I felt deprived, devoid of strength. But Morro continued to drain me.

I lost all feeling in my robotic body, everything was numb. He started to feel hollow and cold inside. He felt listless, dejected. The cold feeling grew, more and more. He was starting to not feel anything at all.

"You are just an inferior, insufficient being. When I'm done, you will be in complete desolation."

He was right, I was feeling lost, dead inside. The white smoke was almost gone. _I_ was almost gone.

I felt dead. Impassive.

 _Lost in oblivion, devoid of emotions_

 _Sadness inexplicable and feelings senseless_

 _Dreams shattered and people left_

 _A sense of apathy persists_

 _Self realization has took it's toll_

 _The vision is blank and future looks bleak_

 _So cold and desolate, a superficial robot_

 _That cries out for help inside_

 _No guilt, No conscience, No worries_

 _Nothing, but nothingness remains_

"Goodbye, Zane..."

(Jay's POV)

We are crouched in the dark, right outside of Ronin's old pawnshop. The sky is dark and cloudy, full of storm clouds. But there is no rain, thankfully for Cole. A light breeze blows my auburn hair, tossing it gently. I sigh. The Sword of Sanctuary is strapped to my back, weighing me down a bit.

Cole and Kai are next to me, silent. Cole is transparent and green, as he always is now that he's a ghost. His Ninja Gi even turned ghostly to his wear. But his eyes are hardened and determined as always.

Kai is next to Cole, shadows covering him. He wears his new black Ninja Gi with red details and sash. His hood is down, so I can see his face and hair. But, now that I look closely, I start to notice differences...

His skin, which is usually tan from basking in sunlight for so many hours, is now pale white, like dusted marble. Because of the paleness of his skin, you can see his veins clearly. Black, blue and purple veins pulse. I shiver slightly. His hair is still naturally spiked, but has seemed to achieve a darker shade, almost black instead of red-brown. I next look at his face.

It is as pale as the rest of him, and his scar over his left eye stands out against the pale skin color. He suddenly noticed the form of Kai.

Usually, Kai was in a battle-ready position, tense body and fierce, determined eyes. But now...

His body is in a normal, completely still position. Nothing is moving. I can't even tell if he's _breathing_. His position is somehow...different, from its usual battle stance. I then notice that he's not wearing his obsidian armor... _or_ carrying his ArrowBlade. My eyes drift back up to his face.

"Let's move."

Cole's voice breaks my focus, and I blink. He nods to let him know that he's ready.

They creep inside, silent and swift. They conceal themselves behind some stray crates, the shadows covering them. We peek out from behind our hiding spots, trying to listen in. But all I can see is Morro, sitting on the throne, looking relaxed. His eyes are closed, and he is grinning.

I once more glance at Kai's face, looking into his eyes. I stifle a gasp, not wanting to give away our position.

Staring into his eyes, I was shocked to say I found nothing inside. Nothing. It was like, looking inside a depth of ever-ending darkness combined with a large amount of charcoal being thrown at your rosy red cheeks. I blinked, attempting to think this was a small side effect of my paranoia, but nothing changed. His eyes were black. Pure black. I expected to see golden amber irises, but instead I saw a small portal of Tartarus just waiting for me to jump in.

Cole taps my shoulder, and I look around. He nods to me, and I nod back.

1…

2…

3…

 _Now!_

We jump out from our hiding spots, fully armed and in battle stance. I pull the Sword off my back and hold it in my hands. The blade is unfamiliar in my hands, the weapon feels uncomfortable. Damn it, I will never be good with f*cking swords! My eyes do a quick survey of the room. Morro is lounging in the ghostly throne, giving no notice that we have even entered. Ghoultar floated on the left side of the room, while Wrayth floated on the right side of the room. I look around for Bansha and Soul Archer. In the right corner of the room, nearest to Morro, is a deep stone cage, the door guarded by Bansha and Soul Archer. I spot a gleam of silver inside, so that's where Zane must be.

I look up at Morro, who is still smiling. He finally opens his eyes. My eyes widen, and I see Cole's do too.

Morro's eyes, instead of being jade green and midnight black, were now glowing green with power and energy. His grin widens as he looks at us.

"Hello, Ninja. Welcome to the party, and your _doom_."

/\

[]::::::::()||

\/

We glare at Morro. He just smiles evilly.

"Give us back our friend."

Cole ordered. The ghosts just laughed cruelly.

"If you want him so badly, come and _get him._ "

Morro taunted us. We glanced at each other, then charged.

Bansha flew at Cole, who had pulled out his ArrowBlade and was now using it to block her strikes. Wrayth had charged at Kai, who was expertly dodging the ghost's lashes of the chain whip. Ghoultar charged at me. I used the Sword to block his ghostly scythe's strikes, the weight of the blade unbalanced in my hands.

He lashes out, but my strike is blocked by the ghost's weapon. Ghoultar strikes out at me once more, and I move to block it, but at the last moment he changes direction and it hits me in the left side. The blade tears through the fabric, cutting into my skin, causing blood to flow. I cry out, but I am unheard over the sounds of battle. I grit my teeth, trying to ignore the searing pain, and lash out, but my strike is once more blocked. This could go on and on forever, but at some point, one of us would have to-

Bansha's horrific screech tears through the air, shattering the sounds and bringing pain. I cry out and drop the Sword, my hands shooting up to my ears in pain. The sound doesn't stop, and I fall to my knees. Tears fall from my eyes. Though I cannot see it, Kai has mimicked my actions, crying out in pain, and Cole has been knocked down in surprise. The sound finally stops, to my relief. But, not to my relief, I feel my hands being grabbed and restrained. I look up, and see Ghoultar is holding me captor.

He drags me up, leading me over to the deep stone prison. I glance around, seeing that Kai is held by Wrayth, and Cole is held by Bansha. We are pushed inside the cage, and I fall to the floor. He hears the door closing. I quickly look up and see Zane.

"Guys! _Look_!"

I whisper. They look over and gasp. Zane's clothes are torn, his top off. His metal skin is scarred, silver liquid dripping. His arms are chained, as well as his legs. His head is tilted sideways, and his body is limp. I crawl over to him, placing a hand on the side of his head and turning it to face me. I bite my lip. His eyes are dark, dim gray blue, like murky gray water. They are no longer the icy, bright, glowing cyan but a dead, murky blue-gray.

I try to open his chest panel-

But then discovered that it wouldn't open. But next to it, are two glowing blue numbers going down.

The first one was zero...the second one was one...so, knowing that Zane was a robot, this must be binary code! Binary was coding system using the binary digits 0 and 1 to represent a letter, digit, or other character in a computer or other electronic device. Since Zane was a Nindroid, binary was like a second language to him, because it was programmed into his mainframe. Me, being an inventor, could actually translate some binary code. _Some_...

So...I pressed 01001110 01101001. NIN.

There was a click. I then pressed down on Zane's chest, and it opened. Don't pull, _push._

Inside, was a silver tech piece with glowing blue line designs on it. (Underneath were wires) In the top right, was a circular piece, with triangles folding inwards. Cyan light peeked through the small spaces.

Dark blue switches were placed on the tech piece. There were some new switches, ones I hadn't even known had been there.

Vision, humor, power, memory, audio, and voice were still there. There was also a hearing switch, and a balance switch, and a few more. But one of them caught his eye.

 _Emotions._

The switch was hidden in the bottom right corner, and it was silver, so it blended in, unlike the other switches, which were dark blue. He got confused, but he moved on, not wanting to mess anything up. He finally spotted a small slot right under his 'heart'. There was a silver piece visible inside the slot. Out of curiosity, I clicked it out and examined it closely.

It was the shape and size of the smallest screen phone. It was completely made of titanium, and on the bottom end, there was a spot to plug a plug into. I examined the flat top surface, and my eyes widened.

Engraved on the top, in glowing blue letters, was the word 'Personality'. Quickly, I slid it back into Zane. He would _probably_ be needing that. If it was destroyed, well...Zane would then be just a emotionless, blank robot. I checked the main switches.

Vision, On. Humor, Off. Power, Off. Memory, On. Audio, On. Voice, On.

I checked hearing and balance. On, on. He felt like he was forgetting something, but dismissed the feeling. Besides the power, Zane looked good. But they would discover that all was not as it seemed...

" _Well?_ "

Cole's voice broke my concentration. I blinked hard, and looked next to me. Cole was kneeling next to me, and Kai was sitting on the floor in a corner farthest from the cage door, looking out from the bars. Cole looked a bit impatient. I cleared my throat.

"Everything seems good, except that the powers off. Besides that, I don't see anything wrong. But when we get back, I'll check with my tools. We should probably wait to turn him on until we get back."

" _If_ we get back."

We both turned to look at Kai, who had spoken. He was usually so fiery, giving us hope, but now...he was acting _really_ different. I glanced at Cole, who looked back at me before looking back to Kai.

"Kai, what do you mean, ' _If we get back_ '? Of _course_ we're getting back!"

Cole said, trying to encourage the Fire Ninja. Kai just grumbled something undistinguishable. I began to worry slightly.

"Kai, you okay? You've been acting really... _strange._ "

"I'm _fine._ "

Cole reached over to Kai.

"You sure? You seem-"

" _I said I'm fine Cole!_ "

Kai spun around, his eyes seething. Yet, they still seemed strangely...empty. Dark. Cole backed away on his hands, like a crab walk. Kai gave a huff of breath and turned back around. Me and Cole glanced at each other. What has happened to our brother?


	6. Authors Note

**Dear viewer,**

 **I sincerely apologize for the lack of updates. And due to the issues my PC has been having, I will not be able to make any more updates. I'm really sorry. Hopefully, my PC will be fixed, but until then, I'm sorry.**

 **Don't blame me, blame the PC. I really have been trying to update, I have, and I have typed up some great new chapters, but for some reason something on my PC won't let me update my stories. Bullshit.**

 **Again, I apologize.**

 **-RevlisCharm**


	7. The Final Chapter

**ATTENTION ALL!**

 **I am no longer writing any Ninjago fanfics of any sort. I have left the fandom, and have become a dedicated otaku. Of course, I left it about a year ago. (Maybe a bit more) But I have only decided to tell you this now. I would like to wish you all my best, and will let you know that I am very happy in the life of anime. I am sorry for leaving you all, truly, but I was called to more fandoms. I wish you all luck in the fandom of Ninjago.**

 **However, even though I have left the Ninjago franchise quiet some time ago, I have made the decision to keep the Ninjago stories I had already written up. It seems that many fans have followed/favorited the story, and you all seem to enjoy them. So, since all of you like them so much, I'm not going to delete them for you. It will be my final act as a (long)former member of the world of Ninjago.**

 **My last words to you all, is that if anyone wishes to take up these stories, then please, PM me. I will let you have them as long as you give me credit.**

 **I bid you,** **adieu.**

 **-Revlis Akuma Charm**

 **P.S. Check out LuanaJulian 's account. I told her she could have Enslaved and Drained, so go to her profile! (Not sure if she's started working on them yet, tho...)**


End file.
